Special Visitors
by Piperp3fan
Summary: This is about the Charmed Ones and they get some "special visitors" but, to find out who they are, read my story!


Special Visitors  
  
Prolouge  
  
Belthazor paced around the chamber anxiously. Every once in a while he would glance at the center piece in the middle of the room. It was a flat stone table draped in red velvet. On this table sat a crystal ball surrounded by black and red candles. He stopped pacing and walked over to the table and peered into the crystal ball as the smoke cleared. He saw a women with long brown hair. Although he saw her from behind, he knew who it was.  
"Piper Halliwell. Well, well, well. What HAVE you got there?" he chuckled evily. Piper turned around, holding a small bundle, and walked over to where her closet USED to be. The small bundle was her son, Wyatt. "So. The rumors are true. You have a baby. And from what I hear, a really powerful one," he said. He grinned evily to himself and walked over to a side table where weapons lay. He grabbed an athame. "Let's just see how powerful this kid REALLY is," he said. In a blur, her shimmered out.  
  
The Slayers  
  
Piper put Wyatt in his crib and turned on his mobile. She smiled sleepily while she watched Wyatt finally fall asleep. She quietly left the room and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Her younger sister, Phoebe, was working on her advice column on her labtop. Prue was rushing around the kitchen, taking drinks of coffee while getting her things in order. This was a typical day in Halliwell Manor. Piper got some tea and sat down at the table, exhausted. Phoebe looked up from the computer screen.  
"Wyatt not sleep again?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded and put her head on her arms.  
"Oh sweetie, it'll get better," Prue said. Prue glanced at her watch. "Oops. I gotta go!" she said. Prue hurried out. Piper and Phoebe heard the door close. Then, there was a swirl of white and sky blue lights right behind Phoebe. Leo had orbed in. Piper sat up. "Hey honey," she greeted as she yawned. "Hey," Leo said, kissing her on the head. Phoebe got up and walked over to the counter to get herself more coffee. Suddenly, they heard crying. Piper moaned and started to get up.  
"No, no, Piper. I'll get him," Phoebe said, jogging upstairs. She went over to Wyatt's crib and picked him up. She jerked as emotion flooded through her. She saw a demon approaching Wyatt, though he was using his force field. The demon looked VERY familiar. Was it? No. It couldn't be. Not Cole. The premonition ended. Phoebe put Wyatt in his crib and ran downstairs.  
"Piper! Leo!" she called. Piper and Leo ran to the foyer as Phoebe came down and stood on the last step. "What is it?" Leo asked, concern on his face. "Is Wyatt ok?" Piper asked urgently. "Yeah, he's fine...for now," Phoebe replied. "What do you mean 'for now' ?" Piper asked. Phoebe then explained her premonition. "But you guys vanquished Cole months ago," Leo reminded them. "I'm calling Prue," Piper said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Leo, do you think Cole could have got out of the demonic wastland again?" Phoebe asked. "I dunno Phoebe. I'll check with the Elders," Leo answered. And with that, he orbed out. Piper came back from the kitchen. "Prue's on her way. Where's Leo?" Piper asked. "Checking with the Elders," Phoebe replied. Phoebe put an arm around her Piper as they walked upstairs. "He'll be fine," Phoebe reassured her. They sat on Piper's bed and Leo orbed in. "Well?" they said together. "They don't know, but they said to expect some special visitors tonight," Leo answered. "Good or bad?" Phoebe asked. "Both. Most good, some bad," Leo said. "Do you know anything about them?" Piper asked. "Only that one is a witch and one is a Slayer," Leo said. "A WHAT?!" they said together. Leo just shrugged. "To the Book!" Phoebe said dramatically. "Leo, you stay with Wyatt. I don't want him left alone for one second," Piper told him. Phoebe and Piper went up to the attic. They walked over to a podium where a VERY old, green, leather bound book was. On the cover, was a red Triquetra, three interlocking ovals connected by one large circle, Prue came in right after them.  
"Hey sis," Phoebe greeted as Prue joined them at the podium. "Hey. What are we lookin for?" she asked right away. "Slayers," Piper answered. "What are 'Slayers' ?" Prue asked curiously. "Dunno. But we're gonna find out," Phoebe said. They flipped through the Book and stopped on a page entitled "Slayers". "There's a legend..." Phoebe said. Piper read it aloud. "Every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl with the strength to stand against evil. She alone must fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness..." Piper read. Phoebe giggled. "Sounds like what we do every day!" she said.  
"Hey, here's some info about them," Prue pointed out. "Slayers are mortals that are chosen by The Council. Once they are chosen, they are given super strength, speed, and quick healing powers. But, since they are mortal, they usually don't live very long. Once a Slayer dies, another one is Called," Prue read. "Ok! Looks like we got ourselves a 'vampire-killing' machine!" Phoebe mused.  
  
The Visitors Arrive  
  
Later that night, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting in the living room, when they heard a crash outside. They all ran outside to see what was going on. Once they got outside, they saw a young blonde girl, around Phoebe's age, a red-headed girl, a dark haired young man, who lay unconscious, and a platinum blonde man who lay on a crushed hood of a car.  
"Oh my GOD!" Piper yelled. She threw her hands up and the entire scene froze, except for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "Looks like we got our 'special visitors' ," Phoebe said. "LEO!" Piper called. Leo orbed outside with Wyatt in his arms. He handed Wyatt to Prue and walked over to the dark haired man. He held his hand over his bleeding head and a pale yellow light emitted. The man's wound was healed and he woke up. He sat up and looked around. Everyone except three women, a baby, and a man were frozen stiff.  
"W-who are you people?!" he exclaimed. "We're...friends," Leo answered calmly. Piper's freeze wore off. "Take Wyatt inside!" Piper yelled. Leo took him inside. The man on the car hood jumped up and ran right ar the blonde girl. "Hey!" Prue yelled. With a flick of her hand, she sent him flying back into the car with a psychic blast. The red-headed girl stared at her in awe. Phoebe carefully walked over to the blonde guy. She turned around to face her sisters. "I think he's knocked out!" she called. The blonde guy jumped up. "That bloddy hurt!" he yelled in a British accent. Phoebe whipped around. She levitated up and kicked him back into the car. He was finally unconscious. "EVERYONE INSIDE!" Prue instructed. Everone went inside, except for the blonde guy. They all sat in the living room.  
"Ok. Who are you people?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. And that's Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris," she explained. Willow and Xander waved. "Ok. WHAT are you people?" Phoebe asked. "I'm a witch, " Willow said. "I'm a Slayer," Buffy answered. "And I'm...normal," Xander said. Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper. " 'Special visitors' " she said. "Ok. Now who -- WHAT are you people?" Buffy asked. "We're -- ," Phoebe started. But Willow cut her off. "Your the Charmed Ones! Your Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Prue has the power of telekinesis and astral projection. Piper has temporal stasis, like your mom, and molecular combustion. And Phoebe has the power of premonition and levitation! We are blessed to be in their presence as they are the most powerful witches of all time!" Willow said enthusiastically. Everyone was silent and stared at her. "What?" she asked as she looked around.  
"Willow's a practicing Wicca," Buffy explained. "Ooooh," Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all said together. "Who was that blonde guy?" Prue asked as she looked out the window. "Spike," Buffy said. "Does he need help? Should we let him in?" Prue asked. "NO!!!" Willow, Buffy, and Xander all said together. "Why not?" Prue asked. "Spike's an evil vampire," Buffy explained. "Oook! Nevermind!" Prue said. They heard a knock on the door. Piper went to answer it, and the rest of them followed her. She opened the door and Spike was standing there. He lunged at them, but was thrown backwards. Phoebe and Piper looked at Prue. "I didn't do it!" she said. Buffy, Willow, and Xander grinned. "Sorry Spike. This party is invitation only!" Buffy said as she closed the door. "What was THAT all about?!" Piper asked.  
"Vampires can only enter a house when invited," Buffy explained. Then they heard a crash upstairs and Leo yelled. "OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT MY PREMONITION!" Phoebe yelled. They all ran upstairs. Leo lay unconscious on the floor. Wyatt was in his bassinet, his force field up, crying. A black and red demon was approaching him, athame raised. "COLE!" Phoebe yelled. The demon spun around and faced the group. Buffy ran at him, but he knocked her into a wall. Piper tried to blow him up, but nothing happened. Prue threw him into a wall with a wave of her hand and held him there. Them Piper froze him. Phoebe ran over to comfort Wyatt and he put his force field down. Leo slowly came to and healed Buffy. Prue moved Cole into the attic and Phoebe put Cole into a crystal trap.  
"What ARE you doing here?!" Phoebe yelled. "I'm here for the child!" he answered. "Why do you want MY baby?!" Piper demanded. "It's a VERY powerful child!" he answered. "If he's on my side, I'll have the power to destroy you!" he said. "To bad he already had his Wiccaning!" Prue taunted. "WHAT?! NO!!!" Cole screamed. Then, he shimmered out. Phoebe put the crystals away and they all walked downstairs, except Leo. He stayed with Wyatt. Then they heard the door bell.  
"Spike," Buffy said. Everyone followed her to the door. She took out her stake and raised it and she opened the door. But then, she dropped her stake. The person at the door wasn't Spike. It was...  
  
A Newfound Past  
  
"ANGEL!" she shrieked, jumping into his arms. "What're you doing here?!" she asked. "I was in the neighborhood and I picked up your scent and followed it here," he explained. He looked past Buffy and at the Charmed Ones. "May I please come in?" he asked. "...sure," Prue said. "He's a GOOD vampire," Buffy explained. "Oh," Prue, Piper, and Phoebe said together. Angel walked in and looked around. "I haven't seen this place in years!" he said. "Wait, you were here before?" Piper asked. "Yeah, I was...," he started. "You were...what?" Phoebe asked. "I was...in love with...you mother," he finished. "WHAT?!" they all said together. Angel looked at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, then looked back at Prue. "You all have her in you, but you are most like her. I can sense it," he said to Prue. Prue gave him a stern look. "Actually, Piper's the one who's most like her," she corrected. Then she ran upstairs without a word. Phoebe followed. Piper turned toward the group and smiled.  
"Who wants cookies?" she asked. She led them into the kitchen and got out some milk and cookies. "So, Angel. You knew our mom?" Piper asked. "Yeah. We met when she was in a cemetery, hunting a Lazerus demon. She didn't know I was a vampire then. Once your grandmother found out, she tried to kill me, claiming I was evil. I escaped into the sewers and followed the tunnels to Sunnydale," he explained. "Your grandmother is VERY protective," he added. "But, thats normal, isn't it?" Xander said. "That's Grams," Piper said. Soon, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, and Wyatt joined them. Willow held Wyatt very carefully. "So THIS is the famous 'New Child of Light' I've heard so much about," Willow mused. Everyone jumped as they heard a crash outside. "Leo..." Piper said. Leo nodded and took Wyatt upstairs. The rest of them ran outside. Spike was fighting a demon who had apparently thrown him into the car again. Piper threw out her hands and the demon blew up. Spike tackled Prue, knocking her out. Willow was furious.  
"AMOTHNE CONDUROS!" she chanted. Spike flew into the same car as earlier. He jumped back up, but Xander tackled him, sending him back into the car. By now, the car was severly damaged. Spike threw Xander off of him and went for Piper. "You little witch!" he said. Angel, thinking for a split second that Piper was Patty, jumped infront of her and punched Spike, knocking him yet agagin, into the car. Then he started beating him up. "If you EVER lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!" he said threateningly. They all stared at him, wide eyed. He stopped and looked at everyone. They just stared. "Uh...right," Angel muttered. Then he walked inside.  
"O...k," Piper said. "What was THAT all about?" Buffy questioned. Willow turned to Piper. "It's YOU!"she exclaimed. "Huh? What are you talking about?"Piper said, confused. "He said that he used to love your mom, right?"Willow said. "Yeah but...oooh. I see," Piper said, finally understanding. "Leo!"Piper called. Leo orbed outside 5 seconds later with Wyatt. "What?"he asked, handing her Wyatt. Piper nodded toward Prue and Leo healed her. Then they all walked inside, except for Spike of course. "Angel,"Piper said. "Y-yeah?"he answered. "Come with me. I wanna show you something,"she said. They all followed her upstairs to the attic. In the center of the room, Piper had lit 5 white candles. Then she walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped through it. Angel looked confused. Willow, however, was excited. Then, Piper began to chant the spell on the page she was on:  
"Hear these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the Other Side.  
Come to me,  
I summon thee,  
Cross now, the Great Divide!"she chanted. In the center of the candle circle, white and pale yellow light swirled and a transparent women with long brown hair appeared. "Piper, why have you..." the women started, but was cut off when she saw Angel. This women was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's mother. "Patty?!" Angel said, amazed.  
  
He's WHAT?!  
  
"Yes Angel. It's me,"Patty said, stepping out of the cirlce and becoming solid. She hugged him. "It's been to long,"Angel said. "I apologize for my mother. She can be..."Patty said. "A little crazy?" said a familiar, female voice. Another swirl of white and pale yellow light and Grams was standing there. She too, stepped out of the candle circle. "MOTHER!" Patty moaned. "What? I can't come and visit my grandchildren occasionally?" she said innocently, holding out her arms. "GRAMS!" Phoebe shrieked. All three Charmed Ones hugged their grandmother. "Mother, I know you were spying on me," Patty intoned. She gave her mother an "I-know-you-were" look.  
"Ok,ok. I was. Can't I watch over my own daughter?" Grams said. "Yeah mother. WATCH over. Not stop me from seeing my friends,"Patty said. "FRIEND?! He's a VAMPIRE Patty. Don't you understand that?"Grams said. "What I understand, mother, is that he was nothing but nice to me,"Patty said. "He was planning on killing you!"Grams said. "Whatever mother! All I know is that I loved him and you took that from me!"Patty yelled, starting to cry. "I was saving you from the same pain I went through. Hurt, heartache and...death!"Grams said. "No mother! Just because YOU hate all men, doesn't mean they are ALL evil!"Patty said through clenched teeth.  
"I don't hate ALL men," Grams added. "Ok mother. What man don't you hate?!" Patty said. "Leo," Grams replied. "LEO DOESN'T COUNT! No offense Leo," Patty said. Leo nodded in understanding. "Patty, he's a vampire!" Grams said. "I know mother! He's a lot of things! Yeah, a vampire. A nice person, a good friend, a good boyfriend and...PRUE'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!" Patty yelled. Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at her in disbelief, Patty covered her mouth.  
"W-what?!" Prue managed to say. "That's why Victor REALLY left," Patty explained. "But he's still OUR dad, isn't he?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, Phoebe. Victor is your and Piper's dad," Patty answered. "Does that make me part vampire?" Prue asked. "No dear. If I was a vampire, then, yes. But since I'm not, your just a witch," Patty explained. "I need to sit," Prue said, sitting on a nearby chair. They heard a strange jingling noise.  
"They're summoning us," Grams said. Then, Grams and Patty stepped back into the candle circle, and in another swirl of white and pale yellow lights, they were gone. "Wow. Lotsa new info, huh?" Xander said, trying to lighten the mood. The girls let the guests use the extra room. Again, Wyatt wouldn't sleep. Piper paced her room, rocking Wyatt. Angel walked in. "May I?" he asked, pointing at Wyatt. "Go for it," Piper said. She handed Wyatt to him. Within a few minutes, Wyatt was asleep.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked. "I have a son," Angel answered, putting Wyatt in his crib. After that, Angel went to his room, and everyone went to sleep.  
  
An Unexpected Arrival  
  
That morning, everone ate breakfast in the dining room. The door bell rang. Phoebe got up to answer it. When she opened the door, there was a young man, around her age.  
"Can I...help you?" she asked. "Uh...I dunno. Is...there an 'Angel' here?" he asked, looking behind her. Angel walked up to the door. "Conner?!" he exclaimed. "Hey dad," Conner answered. "What are you doing here?!" he asked as Conner walked inside. "I followed you here," he explained. "I figured you would go into the tunnels once dawn came, so I went down there. I found Spike and he said you were at the 'Halliwell Manor' so I found it. I remember you telling me about the Halliwells'," Conner explained. He looked at Phoebe and smiled. "YOU must be...Phoebe?" he asked. Phoebe smiled flirtly.  
"How'd you know?" she asked. "Well, you very pretty," he said. The rest of the group walked in. "Who's this?" Prue asked. "Your...half brother," Angel said. "So. YOUR Prue," Conner said. "Yeah, and YOU are?" she asked. "Conner," he said, extending his hand. Prue glared at him. She flicked her hand and sent him flying straight for the grandfather clock. "PRUE!" Piper shrieked. She threw out her hands and froze Conner. "What?" Prue asked innocently.  
"We CANNOT afford to keep fixing that thing every other month!" Piper said. "Fine," Prue sighed. She flicked her hand again and Conner automatically unfroze, and flew into the wall. He got up, moaning. Phoebe ran over and helped him up. "You are NO brother of mine," Prue said. Then she ran upstairs. Piper ran up after her. "Prue," Piper said, coming into Prue's room and sitting next to her. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
"NO! First, I find out Victor isn't me real father and now I have a half brother! How would YOU feel?!" she rambled. "I see what you mean," Piper said. "I just wanna be left alone," Prue said. "Ok," Piper said. She got up and walked downstairs. "Well, thanks for everything, but we gotta go," Buffy said. Xander just grinned as food was in his mouth.  
"Blessed Be, oh great Charmed Ones," Willow said. "Conner and I need to stay longer, to...ya know...talk to Prue," Angel said. "AND it's still daylight," Leo said. "That too," Angel said. Buffy, Willow, and Xander left. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
"That better not be another long lost father or mother or anything," Piper said as she went to answer it. She opened the door. "DARYL! What is it?" she asked. "There's been a murder. I didn't say anything to the others, but it looked...supernatural," he said. "Ok. We're on it," Piper said. "Leo, stay with Wyatt and Angel," Piper instructed. "PRUE!" Phoebe called. Prue came downstairs. "What?" she asked. "Grab your jacket," Phoebe said. They all got their coats and walked outside, and Conner followed. "Hey now buddy! Where do you think YOUR going?" Piper said.  
"With you. You never said I couldn't come," Conner said coolly. "I don't think so," Prue intoned. "Hey, I've seen my share of demons. I can help!" he said. "Even if that's so, your not going ANYWHERE!" Phoebe said. "WHY?!" Conner demanded. "We can't risk you getting hurt!" Phoebe said. Conner laughed. "And WHAT are you 3 gonna do to stop me?! My mom and dad are both vampires!" Conner said mockingly.  
"And our mother was a witch!" Prue said. "Still. You CAN'T stop me!" Conner smirked. "Wanna bet?" Piper said as she threw out a hand and froze him. "QUICK! To the Charmed Mobile!" Phoebe said, jokingly. They all got into Piper's Explorer and drove to the crime scene. They met up with Daryl. "What is it?" Phoebe asked. Darly led them over to a wall in an alleyway that was behind some "caution" tape. They saw a scorch mark on the wall. "Looks like one of Cole's," Phoebe said.  
"HEY! YOU THERE! YOUR NOT ALLOWED BACK HERE!" caleed a nearby cop as he walked over. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Piper muttered as she froze the scene. She unfroze Daryl. "PIPER! This is a crime scene!" he exclaimed. "I know," Piper replied. "You can't just freeze a crime scene!" he said. "Well, to late now!" Piper mused. "Unfreeze it now!" Daryl said. "Fine, fine!" Piper said as she unfroze the scene. Phoebe walked over to the scorch mark and touched it. Emotion flooded through her and she saw Belthazor, throwing an energy ball at an innocent. The premonition ened.  
"It was Cole," she said. "Well? What're we waiting for? Let's get him!"Prue said. They all got in the car and went home. When they got inside, Wyatt was crying. They ran to him. His force field was up and Conner was standing over him. "HEY!"Prue yelled. He turned around. Prue flicked her hand and Conner flew into the wall. Piper ran over to Wyatt and he put his force field down.  
She picked him up and comforted him. Conner sat up. "Prue, why don't you trust me?" he asked. Prue just stared at him. "If a baby can't trust, then how can I? Maybe you haven't noticed, but my nephew as a pretty good sense of character," Prue told him. "LEO!" Phoebe called. Leo orbed in. "What?" he said. "Where were you?! I told you to stay with Wyatt!" Piper scolded. "The Elders called right after you left so Angel stayed with him," Leo explained.  
"Ok then. Where's Angel, Leo?" Piper asked. "He went into the kitchen," Conner said. "I was asking Leo," Piper said. "I don't care who you were asking!" Conner said. "HEY! Don't talk to my sister that way!" Prue yelled. Wyatt started crying again and Piper comforted him. Prue and Conner started arguing. "I can talk to WHOEVER I want, HOWEVER I want!" he screamed. "NOT in my house!" Prue yelled back. "SAYS WHO?!" he yelled. "ME!" she screamed. "WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH AUTHORITY?!" he yelled. "BECAUSE IT'S MY HOUSE, MORON!" she yelled back. Everyone fell silent, even Wyatt. "Since I'M your brother, it's my house too!" Conner said. "HALF brother, and NO, it's not YOUR house. WE grew up here. You didn't!" she said. Phoebe went into the kitchen.  
"SO? I'm family, I can stay how long I want!" Conner yelled. "YOU WISH!" Prue said. "Oh yeah? MAKE me leave then!" Conner dared her. "With pleasure!" she replied. She opened the door and flicked her hand, literally throwing Conner out. "I WISH you would stop doing that!" he said. "Really?" she said. "Yes," he replied. She flicked her hand, raising Conner about 10 feet in the air and held him there for about 2 minutes. Then, she dropped him. "OW!" Conner screamed. She repeated this about 4 more time before she threw him onto the street.  
  
Conner's Out  
  
"AND STAY OUT!" she yelled. Then she went back inside, Leo was holding Wyatt, looking out the window. Conner limped up the lawn and went for the door. Suddenly, there was a whitish-bluish dome around the house that tossed Conner back onto the street.  
Wyatt had covered the house with his force field. Prue ran into the room and took Wyatt from Leo and hugged him. "GOOD nephew! You did Auntie Prue a favor!" she said. She handed him back to Leo and went into the dining room, where Piper was leaning the table on its side. "PHOEBE?! IS IT DONE YET?!" Prue called. "All done!" Phoebe said, coming into the dining room, holding a pinkish liquid filled vile. Theyy all kneeled behind the table and chanted:  
"Magic forces, Black and White,  
Reaching out through Space and Light.  
Be he far, or be he near,  
Bring us the demon, Belthazor here!"  
Then there was a swirling tube of white and grey smoke. Belthazor was there. "PIPER, NOW!" Prue yelled. Piper stood up and froze him. Phoebe tossed the potion, but it hit the floor instead of him. Then he unfroze. "YOU CANNOT VANQUISH ME!" he said triumphantly. "OH REALLY?" Prue asked mockingly. She flicked her hand and the potion flew up onto him. He was consumed in flames and was gone. Angel came downstairs.  
  
"I'd... better go," Angel said. Then, he left. The girls all hugged. That night, they got an elf to babysit Wyatt, and they all went to P3, Piper's club, and celebrated their victory over Belthazor.  
  
THE END 


End file.
